


Rose Shorts

by Adventurer1267



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer1267/pseuds/Adventurer1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little drabbles of cuteness usually consisting of Rose Quartz and her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junkie Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross Quartz takes Pearl Into Beach City and finds amazing candy.

Rose Quartz is on the beach, watching her best friend Pearl practice her sword fighting. She strikes and moves gracefully in the sand and summer beach breeze. She bends and takes her stance, cutting the air. She ends in a stretched pose, balanced steadily. 

Rose claps her hands and cheers her on, so happy for her performance. Pearl looks up and smiles as her cheeks blush blue. 

"Pearl? Would you want to do something with me today?"

"Huh? Sure." She agrees, sheepishly. 

"Would you want to go into Beach City and see the humans?" 

Pearl kind of grimaces. She didn't quiet understand them or understand why Rose Quarts would want to. But she knew the other loved them and this would be a great time to get Rose Quarts all to herself in a livelier environment. So she agreed.

They walk out past the fence and into Beach City. Rose Quartz takes her hand and makes Pearl blush wildly. They walked into a few of the shops and conversated with some of the citizens. Pearl turns to look at Rose Quartz and stops, having lost her. She does a whole 360 and turns back to the candy section of the small store. 

"Rose?" She steps over and peers over her shoulder. Rose has a brown rectangle in her hand called : Junkie Bar. Pearl looks unimpressed with it. 

"Rose, you know we don't eat human food. Or ...food at all."

"Yes, but it just looks amazing." 

Pearl starts giggling. 

"Oh, Rose, you see beauty in everything, don't you?" 

Rose just laughs along with her. 

 

Later that night Pearl is sword fighting a hologram of herself and finishes it when a pink bubble floats down in front of her face. She blinks at it and catches it in her hand. She smiles at the contents inside and pops it with her sword. She grabs her Junkie Bar before it hits the marble floor. She turns it over in her hand sees the message written on it. "Turn around." 

Pearl does so and sees Rose Quarts on the marble rows, eating her candy bar. 

"....they're not very good!" She calls down at her ballerina best friend. Pearl just bursts into laughter.


	2. Onsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Quartz tricks Garnet into being cute.

Rose teleports to the laundry area and unloads her basket by Garnet. The fusion raises a brow. 

"What is it exactly that you're washing?" She asks. 

"What is it exactly that you're washing?" Rose replies. 

"Drapes. They get dusty inside the house. You?"

"Human clothes." She confesses, showing Garnet the random clothes. 

"Why do you have clothes?" Garnet asks, closing the dryer. 

"Unfuse and I'll show you." She says with a smile. 

"Unfuse?!" Garnet repeats, questioning like Rose just told her to go to a firey place. 

"Just trust me." 

Garnet looks unsure but does so. Rose Quartz swiftly puts both tiny gems in onsies. The gems look up at her a little annoyed. 

"What was the point of that?" Ruby asks. 

Rose kneels to them and strokes their cheeks. "You both look like cutie pies. Look."

Both look at one another. Sapphire had on a blue unicorn onsie, Ruby had on a red dragon onsie. 

"Awwww" they say in unison. Ruby gets defensive. 

"Hey!" The red gem snaps, face glowing a darker red. 

Rose Quartz and Sapphire just giggle.


	3. Late Bloomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Quartz tell Amethyst a story of a late blooming rose to try and cheer her up.

Rose Quartz was always the mothering type. She always took care of the gems and when it came to baby Amethyst she was there. 

One day when bored and excluded from the older gems, Amethyst came and asked the pink gem to tell her a story. So she did. 

"Once upon a time there was a little seedling, she was planted in the ground along with all the other seedlings. She was watered and given sunshine and sung to-"

"Sung to? Who sings to plants?"

"Well, Amethyst, when you sing to plants, give them attention, they seem to grow more beautifully." 

"Oh."

"And she was given all these things but she never bloomed. So many suns went by and she never got bigger. It wasn't until all the other plants were out and blooming when she finally sprouted. She was tiny and new, with bigger, older plants. All the other plants had nothing to do with her because of her late blooming. She was too young to care for, too behind to care about. But she grew and grew and with time became the most beautiful rose."

Rose Quartz takes the little gem in her arms and hugs her. "And she'll always be a beautiful creature. Even if she blooms late." 

Amethyst giggles and shape shifts into a big purple rose.

"Like me?"   
Rose smiles at her and kisses her forehead.   
"Like you."


	4. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Quarts has to find a place where Steven can reach her sword and scabbard.

Rose Quartz sat on the shore, feeling the salt water as it raised to her bum and tried to pull her in. She felt her tummy and sighed. She knew her time of being Rose Quartz was shortening. She had to find a way to put everything she wanted Steven to have in a place he'd find. But that seemed impossible. She thought of hiding a box for him here on the beach. Maybe in her room. 

She laid back in the wet sand and stared up at the sky. She watched the clouds as she thought. A certain cloud caught her eye. It was hitting the sunset and looked pink in the sky. It was shaped like a lion. A pink lion. 

She liked lions.


	5. Face Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Universe brings some face paint to the Crystal Gems and they all get in touch with their silly side.

Greg had been going to the Crystal Gems' for awhile now and today he brought some band props.  
He had bottles of paint, brushes and old towels. The gems were sitting in the sand, waiting for him to explain the colorful goo.

"Hey so what is that stuff?" Amethyst asks, dipping her hand into the jar. She smells it and grimaces, however pops her hand in her mouth and sucks it off. 

"Hey! Stop eating everything, we won't have enough to paint with." Greg exclaims. He flops down and shows they the face paint. 

"So...what does it do?" Pearl asks, hiding behind Rose. 

"Its paints your face."

"Your face?" Garnet asks. 

"Yeah. See?" He gets out a mirror and holds it in front of his face. The gems lean forward, trying to peer over it. Greg lowers the mirror. 

"Tada." He sings, face painted like a cats. The gems blink. 

"I don't understand." Pearl admits. 

"Its just, we don't really see the point in 'painting faces' our faces are meant to be like this." Garnet says, leaning back on her right arm. 

"Wait look- I'll show you." Greg says, getting the paint. 

"Greg, you know, we don't really have time to sit around and paint faces. We have places to be and things to save." Pearl says, standing up. 

"What if I paint you face?" Rose asks with a smile. Pearl stops and blushes blue. 

"You? ....well.."

 

Pearl makes noises in awe as she stares in the mirror and blinks, a butterfly painted all across her face. "I....oh..its beautiful, Rose." Garnet sees the work Rose done and shrugs. She takes off her shades. "Alright, just don't make me look stupid."

 

"Okay now look." Rose instructs. Garnet does and looks in the mirror she smiles wide as her face is freshly painted. There was a tiny Ruby and tiny Sapphire kissing both her cheeks. Little hearts were on her face, scattered wherever. 

"My turn! My turn!" Amethyst cries and sits in the sand in front of Rose. She runs up to Pearl afterwards and points to her face. "See?!" 

She had a white heart on her forehead, blue ribbons flowing down the side of it and to her cheeks. Little white doves hold the ends of the ribbons. Pearl smiles and touches her cheek. 

"You're very beautiful, Amethyst."

 

Greg looks to Rose and paints a large red rose on her lips. Rose does it back to him but now blue. As the waves of the ocean crash, they laugh and play around on the beach as they listen to Mr. Universe's CD. Its sweet and simple and no one questions how Rose and Greg's lips both turned purple.


	6. You're pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl takes the news of a future baby pretty hard.

"You're....pregnant?" Pearl whispered, stepping back. She had been trying her best to wedge her way between to two love birds known as Rose Quartz and Greg Universe. However it was obvious her efforts weren't enough. Now the love of her life was pregnant with someone's child. Their seed in her, claiming her. All she could make out was the whispers of   
"How could you?"

The Crystal Gems looks to their friend, caught completely off guard. Pearl stares in her true loves eyes, feeling betrayed. 

"You...you-" Pearl had tears streaming down her face now. Her fists clenched by her sides. "You clod!" She screams, so upset. The Gem's jaws drop. Rose Quartz is speechless. 

"You -you... Mated with that beast?!"

"Beast?!" Rose finally piped up. 

"Yes! That beast! That ungrateful ape! That disgusting, selfish, ignorant human!" Pearl takes a breath, starting to smile, so pissed beyond belief. "If that's truly how you pick em'-heh" she scoffs. "I guess you're even more pathetic than I thought." 

Pearl hits the floor, bracing herself and landing on her hands and knees. She touches her stinging cheek, more tears pricking up in her eyes. She looks back to see Rose's hand raised, tears in her eyes now. 

Pearl just....wanted her to stay. She was suppose to be with her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair as Pearl hung her head and cried silently or when Rose left crying her eyes out. It wasn't fair.


	7. Garnet is Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Garnet splits up and has a little fun with herselves.

Sometimes Garnet is odd. Sometimes in a few hundred years she decides to let go. Instead of fighting and worrying she takes one day off and sprawls out on the beach. While she does this, she splits. Ruby and Sapphire use this to really look each others eye(s). Sometimes they missed each other. Sapphire loves to touch Ruby's hair. Ruby loves to cover her in kisses. They would spend these sorts of days alone with each other. They'd kiss and cuddle, play around with one another. They would swim in the waters and lay out on the sand. He take deep breaths and kiss again, so tender and sweet with everything. Then one thing would lead to another and after they performed acts that were named as alcoholic drinks ((sex on the beach)) they would fuse again. They night they'd infuse and trying relaxing, holding one another while "sleeping."


	8. 'Gem Ring'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Amythest has questions for pregnant Rose Quartz. Garnet is being sassy and nasty today.

The Crystal Gems minus Pearl were inside chilling, talking normal things. Rose was now pregnant and Amethyst had questions. 

"So, Rose, are you going to get married?"

"Hmn, ya know I'm not real sure. Maybe."

"You know they were gem rings on their fingers here, right?- You'd be wearing Pearl on your finger!!" She calls in a young minded joking manner. 

"The 'gem ring' is an engagement ring, and usually are filled with diamonds, not pearls. ...not that Pearl hasn't been on her fingers." She says, smirking. Rose glares, embarrassed and blushing. 

"Garnet." she whispers in a stern yet low voice, hushing her gently.   
"I don't think I'll wear a 'gem ring', Ame." 

"Oh. Well...where will you go?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, a little afraid she meant after having Steven. She didn't want to tell Ame she was disappearing just yet. 

"You know. For the wedding?"

"Oh, probably just on the beach."

"Yeah, I think its an abomination for these people to marry rocks." Garnet says, being sassy.

"Garnet." Rose giggles, touching her shoulder, making the fuse smile. 

"So if it's at the beach will we eat fish?" Amethyst asks. 

"I heard Rose likes clams." She says, laughing. Rose raises her voice in protest, face exploding in red while Ame sits there confused.


	9. Movie Night, Jen-nay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a month the Crystal Gems take a day off and act as humans, trying to understand them. One part of this is movie night.

It was that time of the month, when the Crystal Gems sat down and acted human. They tried eating, going out and mimicking the beings and Amethyst's favorite part, watching movies at home. 

Tonight they were watching Forest Gump and sense Amethyst put up the fight to have , she was put in charge of making it. 

"Sense you want it, popcorn go make it" she mimicked under her breath, thrusting in the bag and pressing buttons. 10 minutes ought to do it. She hurried back to the movie, neglecting the kernels. They got to the point with the war. Pearl held her chin in her hands. 

"Wow, these are some good sound effects." She commented as repeated pops sounded through out the house. 

When the microwave clock red [END] the machine was stuffed so full of popcorn, it burst open in an explosion and covered the gems in popcorn. Pearl was in disgrace, Garnet unfazed, Rose Quartz surprised and Amethyst ecstatic. 

She nibbled on the burnt corn kernels as the movie played and the house filled with the smell of matches.


	10. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Gems go shopping. Pearl finds a nice candle.

It was that time of the month again, when the Crystal Gems would venture out and seek human activity. Today was a trip to a store. While Amethyst stayed in the toy and candy section, Garnet looked at games, and Rose was studying fake flowers and people, Pearl found content in the candle section. Candle after candle, holding the glass hard and popping off the suction lids, taking a wiff of the scent that was stuck inside. There was so many scents and each one gave an emotion. The strong, cinnamon ones made her face twist in distaste, the soft linen ones gave her a feeling of relaxation. The dessert ones made her feel conflicted between the sweet tart welcoming and the disgust of food. The cool nature made her take deep breaths, sometimes twice, and others made her even consider purchasing. 

Then she found herself kneeling on the store floor, at the lowest level, grasping a large glass jar. It was pink, a soft pink that made her heart flutter as she read the label. 

"Rose."

She popped off the top with a slight twist of the wrist and brought it to her face, inhaling deep. An amazing scent. Such a sweet smell. Again and again she took in the candles aroma. She put the top back on and checked over her shoulders. 

"There she is!" Amethyst called in her gruff shrilly mixed voice. Pearl was walking out of the buying line, searching for her friends. Rose smiled as the baby purple gem ran to her best friend. Garnet followed emotionless. Pearl quickly pulled the bag from Ame when she spotted her, afraid she'd break it. 

"Careful, Amethyst." She warned as the girl hopped around, reaching for her. 

"Whatcha buy?! Whatcha buy?!" She asks, excitedly. Pearl blushes a little and looks to the other gems, relaxing. 

"Ready to go?" Rose asks. Pearl nods.   
They walk out the sliding doors and head to their hide out. Rose occupied Amethyst with a toy. Garnet walked by Pearl, asking in a hushed voice. 

"What did you buy?" 

Pearl smiled, cradling the jar as she blushed blue again. She pulls back the bag and exposes the jar. Garnet just smiles and chuckled slightly.

"I didn't think you were into hot wax."

Pearl's face flushed, looking dead, so blue in the face. 

"Garnet! Its not for that!" 

The day ended in a confused Rose Quartz and Amethyst, a smirking Garnet, and a flustered Pearl.


End file.
